


Anniversary

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: blanketforts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blanketforts 2006: Day Three, photo prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Lily finished her speech triumphantly and looked expectantly at James. James neither clapped nor proclaimed her brilliance. And, because he still did that for every idea of hers he wasn't dead set against or didn't understand, she frowned.

"What do you think?" she demanded.

James was silent for a moment.

"I think you're mad," he said. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't do it, if you want to."

"You don't think it's a good idea?"

She was sure that he'd be with her on this one. A chance to be sweet and understanding and do a prank all at once.

"Are you sure they'll understand?"

Lily frowned. It was quite possible that they wouldn't. It was certainly probable that Sirius would not even notice, he was Sirius, after all. But she was almost sure the Remus was sure that she knew.

"I'll leave a note," she said. "That way they can't miss it."

"But what if you're wrong?" he asked.

And Lily saw it then, the faint trace of worry and fear and confusion and curiosity in James's eyes. He was embarrassed that he had been surprised, but pleased that he wasn't the sort of person who thought such things.

"I saw them," Lily said.

James sat up sharply and pushed his glasses up his nose. Lily grinned mischievously.

"When?" he asked in a strangled voice.

"At our engagement party," Lily said.

James blinked. She had been fairly certain at the time that his higher brain functions had been overridden by his disbelief at the whole situation, which was very flattering. But she did not think that he had been so caught up in her as to miss Remus and Sirius sneaking off together. Maybe he had simply been busy presenting himself to her parents, because she had certainly followed them to make sure they weren't planning a nasty attack on Petunia.

James leant back against the couch and touched his glasses again, this time speculative.

"You're sure they're—" he inserted a hand gesture for clarification.

"Oh, yes," Lily said. "I'm I'd have noticed fallout if they'd stopped."

James frowned. He was no doubt remembering the moods Sirius had ended up in between girlfriends at Hogwarts, because he blushed.

"And it's definitely tomorrow?" he asked. "Because if it is, we have to do something. To show that we know and understand and are supportive. After all, they came to the wedding."

"That's the argument," Lily said.

And she burst into giggles when she met his eyes.

*

They didn't do anything spectacular, for several reasons. It was January, for one, and the snow coating everything was a disincentive against even considering a journey outside. Also there was the prospect of disrupting whatever Remus and Sirius had planned for their anniversary. James had been in favour of that, until he'd remembered what it meant. But they certainly were not going easy because Remus and Sirius working together were a formidable combination.

Lily had prepared everything, and was willing to go alone, but James insisted on accompanying her. She wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to catch Remus and Sirius, or because he didn't want them to catch her. They apparated to a street a whole block back from the Remus's parents' old house. They didn't want to be heard, but it was also a standard precaution given the times.

The snow crunched underfoot as they walked the rest of the distance and James scowled at it.

"You do have the letter, don't you?" Lily asked.

James scowled at her defensively and she smirked, glad to have distracted him from his disgust with icy mud. The house seemed deserted from the front, so Lily lead James down the side street and into the back lane. She tucked the flower into the collar of her robes and glanced at the back fence. James, who had only honed his ability to judge her mood, wordlessly offered to boost her over the fence.

With the aid of magic, there was little hassle getting into the back yard. Lily immediately crouched in the weeds that grew along the fence. She took a deep breath and began to creep towards the veranda. She made it almost to the back door before she was certain that Remus and Sirius were in fact home, and celebrating their anniversary exactly the way James had thought they would be.

She retrieved the flower and placed it on the small table in the middle of the decked space. It would probably wilt before either of them noticed it, she thought. She bent to scoop up a gloveful of snow and dumped it over the cut stem of the flower. She pulled their letter out of her pocket and put it under the ashtray. Then she snuck quietly back to the fence and climbed over it.

James worried that the climbing had been too much of an exertion, given the flush it had caused her, and she could only shake her head.


End file.
